


Rifle Cosy

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Y: The Last Man
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little thing with Dr Mann and 355,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rifle Cosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salty_catfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_catfish/gifts).



> Well, this is not what I set out for it to be, and I'm not quite sure how it turned into this. I'm not terribly good at matching styles, but hopefully you like it. :D

[ ](http://imgur.com/rW2axxt)


End file.
